fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Totenreich des Itzacuan (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 15)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 15 thumb|120px|right|Seite 16 thumb|120px|right|Seite 17 thumb|120px|right|Seite 18 Das Totenreich des Itzacuan ist eine Spielhilfe zu Shadowrun. Inhalt und Aufbau Dieser Beitrag handelt um die Maya und ihre ganz eigene Form der Magie. Dieser erste Teil (ebenfalls mit Das Totenreich des Itzacuan betitelt) stellt die Geschichte der Maya dar, ihre Entwicklung nach dem Erwachen und was sich in der Folge in Seattle ereignet. Bilder und Illustrationen Die Illustration Priesterkopf stammt aus dem ursprünglichen Beitrag Totenreich - Ghuls by Night und ist ein Ausschnitt der dortigen Illustration von Roland Röpnack (s. Logbuch Nr. 5, Seite 59). Die Stufenpyramide, eingerahmt in einer den Comics angelehnten "Traum-Blase", ist eine für diesen Beitrag neu erstellt Illustration von Janny Timm. Querverweise Diese Einleitung der Spielhilfe von Lars Redeligx ist eine überarbeitete Fassung der gleichnamigen Spielhilfe aus Logbuch 3. Die inhaltliche Überarbeitung haben Frank Lohmann und Roland Röpnack durchgeführt. Quelltext Das Totenreich des Itzacuan Eine Spielhilfe für Shadowrun von Lars Redeligx bearbeitet von Frank Lohmann & Roland Röpnack Der Süden Seattles: die Zone gleicht hier einer dahinvegetierenden Ruine, aus der die Reiter der Apokalypse jeden Funken Hoffnung vertrieben haben. Dieser Ort, den manche die Puyallup Barrens nennen, bietet keine Gerechtigkeit. Im verschwommenen Grau der Betonklötze, wo an jeder Ecke ein Messer aus dem Dunkel blitzen, aus jeder Gasse ein Verfolger kommen kann, dort gilt nur ein Gesetz - das Gesetz der Schatten: Only the quick, strong and cunning survive... Mag dieses wahre Gesicht Seattles im 21. Jahrhundert für manchen Corporate Slave schon die Inkarnation seiner schlimmsten Alpträume, die zynische Perfektion einer Gesellschaft aus der das Chaos jede Ordnung gesogen hat, sein, so birgt es doch noch eine schlimmere Realität: Das Totenreich des Itzacuan! Der Kalender der Mayas nennt den 24. Dezember 2011 als Geburtsstunde für eine Neue Welt - eine Welt, wie sie nach dem uralten Kalender dieses Volkes unter apokalyptischen Veränderungen alle 5200 Jahre neu entsteht. Die Wissenschaft des Jahres 2050 hat nach revolutionären Einsichten und Umgestaltungen die Wahrheit dieser Voraussage anerkannt. Die einstige Arroganz dem Unfaßbaren, dem Emotionalen, der Magie gegenüber ist gewichen. Doch die schamanistischen Kräfte der indianischen Völker Nordamerikas binden die Aufmerksamkeit der Wissenschaftler so sehr, daß sie darüber hinaus die ganze Realität des Jahres 2050 verkennen: Mit dem 24. Dezember des Jahres 2011 sind auch die Kräfte der Mayas neu erwacht. DIE GESCHICHTE DER MAYAS Auch die Mayas sind ein Indianervolk, das Im Jahr 2050 eine Gesamtbevölkerungsstärke von etwa 19 Millionen Menschen hauptsächlich im mexikanischen Gebiet von Atzlan und Yucatan umfaßt. Die berühmte Maya-Hochkultur begann sich zwischen 500 v.Chr. und 300 n.Chr. auf der Grundlage einfacher Feldbaukulturen zu bilden. Diese Zeit war vom Handel mit dem Hauptanbauprodukt Mais über mehrere hundert Kilometer hinweg geprägt. Ab 300 n.Chr. begann sich die Maya-Architektur zu entwickeln: Zeremonialzentren mit großen, durch Hieroglyphen-Inschriften genau datierten, Steinmonumenten entstanden (die berühmten Stelen). Diese Stätten, ob Stufenpyramide oder Priesterpalast, wurden nach astrologischen und religiösen Gesichtspunkten um einen Mittelpunkt gebaut. Auf dem Gebiet der Mathematik und der Astrologie übertrafen die Mayas zweifellos alle anderen indianischen Kulturen: die in Stelen mittels der Hieroglyphen-Bildschrift festgehaltenen astrologischen Berechnungen sind von unglaublicher Genauigkeit - und bis in das Jahr 2050 ein ungelöstes Rätsel. UNGELÖST? Hier soll nun der historisch belegte Hintergrund um einige vergessene Maya-Wahrheiten erweitert werden. An dieser Stelle muß deshalb angemerkt werden, daß das. "Totenreich des ITZACUAN” die Shadowrun-Welt des Regelwerks um den Machtfaktor “Maya-Kulturen” erweitert. Die Stelen der Mayas - für die Wissenschaftler, des 20. Jahrhunderts waren sie stets ein Mysterium geblieben. ITZAMNA , Himmels- und Sonnengott der Mayas (in der Hochkultur. bis 850 n.Chr.) schien ihre forschenden Augen mit Dunkelheit geschlagen zu haben. Denn es war ihnen nie gelungen, die alte Hieroglyphenschrift, die das wahre Geheimnis der Stelen barg, vollständig zu entziffern. Nur die Namen der Kalendertage und der Maya-Gottheiten hatten die Wissenschaftler herausbekommen können. Doch wie erklärten sich die herausragenden Fähigkeiten der Mayas auf den Gebieten der Astrologie und der Mathematik? Was für eine Rolle spielten ITZAMNA und IX CHEL, seine Gemahlin, die Mondgöttin? Hatten die Mayas vielleicht noch andere Fähigkeiten? Und warum, bei IX CHEL, hatte die Bevölkerung so eine Furcht vor der Priesterschaft gehabt? Fragen, die der Wind, der über das Hochland von Yucatan streicht, jedem Forscher in das Ohr zu flüstern schien... die Antworten jedoch hatte der Strom der Zeit längst mit sich in ein dunkles Vergessen gerissen.... Doch jetzt, da die Maya-Kultur zu neuer Macht erstarkt, da neuer Glanz von den Stufenpyramiden CHICHEN ITZAs, UXMALs und all den anderen heiligen Stätten ausgeht, wird die schreckliche Wahrheit sich bald in den ungläubigen Verstand der ganzen Welt brennen. Ja, es gibt sie wieder, DIE DUNKLE MAGIE DER MAYAS Die Kultur der Mayas basierte nicht nur auf Astrologie und Mathematik - sie war auch ein Resultat der Magie, die die Mondgöttin IX CHEL den hohen Priestern geschenkt hatte. Hätte ein Forscher das Geheimnis der Maya-Stelen je der Vergessenheit entrissen, so hätte er herausgefunden, daß die hohe Priesterschaft der Mayas ihre heiligen Stätten an Orten erbauen ließ, an denen die Parallelwelt des Astralraums Zentren der Magie aufwies - und hier errichteten sie die berühmten Stelen. Durch ihr Wissen in Astrologie und Mathematik konnten die Priester diese heiligen Orte finden, um zu bestimmten Sternkonstellationen Macht aus der dunklen Seite des Astralraums, jenseits der Erdatmosphäre, in sich aufnehmen zu können. (Hier erklärt sich, warum laut Regelwerk noch kein Magier bei Verstand aus dem Astralraum jenseits der Erdatmosphäre zurückkehrte - dies ist nach wie vor IX CHELs Reich!) Dafür forderten die Götter Tribut. Menschenopfer (entgegen bisherigen Behauptungen auch vor 900 v.Chr.). Die Hieroglyphen in den Stelen beschreiben genau, zu welchen Zeiten hier Magie aus dem Reich IX CHELs aufgenommen werden kann - basierend auf den astrologischen Berechnungen der Priester. Die Priester der Mayas waren mit ihrem Wissen und ihrer Macht damit die mächtigsten Menschen ihrer Zeit und konnten so eine der beeindruckendsten Hochkulturen aufbauen. Das Wissen und der Priesterstatus wurde vom Vater zum Sohn weitervererbt - über hunderte von Jahren hinweg. Doch was geschah nach dem Jahr 909 n.Chr.? Die letzte errichtete Stele ist auf dieses Jahr datiert. Nach diesem Zeitpunkt schien sich ITZAMNA von seinem Volk abgewandt zu haben... die Hochkultur verfiel, bis die Mayas nach der Eroberung Yucatans durch die Spanier (1527-1546) nur noch einfache Maisbauern waren...Vielleicht wird sich den Nachkommen der Priesterschaft einst der wahre Grund offenbaren. DER 24. DEZEMBER 2011 Genau wie sich am Geburtstag der Neuen Welt, wie der Maya-Kalender sie vorausgesagt hatte, ihnen allen etwas in Form einer Erscheinung offenbarte: In der Nacht vom 23. auf den 24. Dezember 2011 hatten einige “auserwählte” Männer in Mexiko den gleichen Traum. Vor einem orangefarbenen Himmel sahen sie eine majestätische Stufenpyramide aus grauem Stein. Auf der obersten Plattform der Pyramide befand sich ein kleiner rechteckiger Tempel, aus dem eine Prozession von Priestern heraustrat. Das Bild erschien den Träumenden wie ein Blick in eine tausende Jahre alte Vergangenheit, denn die Priester waren mit den uralten, geweihten Gewändern der Anhänger ITZAMNAs bekleidet. Und aus der unbeschreiblichen Stille, die dieses Bild begleitete, erhob sich lauter und immer lauter der markerschütternde Schrei eines dämonengleichen Sturms, der an den Gewändern der Priester zerrte; doch diese standen wie Statuen unbewegt im Wind, und auch die Kerzen, die sie trugen, erloschen nicht. Und da wußten die Träumenden, daß dies ihre Vorfahren waren, die ihr Leid über den Untergang des Maya-Reiches verzweifelt in die Welt schrien und daß sie, die Träumenden, ihre Nachfahren in direkter Abstammung waren und die Priesterehre geerbt hatten. Langsam erlosch der Klageschrei und ein silberner Mond wurde am Himmel sichtbar. Und da wußten die Träumenden, daß dies IX CHEL war, die ein neues, strahlendes Maya-Reich ankündigte und daß sie die Auserwählten waren, deren Schicksal es sein sollte, zu den alten heiligen Stätten zu zurückzukehren, um dort das Wissen und die Macht ihrer Vorfahren neu zu erlangen. Seit diesem Tag sind fast vierzig Jahre vergangen. Auf der Halbinsel Yucatan, dem uralten kulturellen Zentrum der Mayas, hat sich eine neue Maya-"Hochkultur". etabliert. Die wieder entstandene Priesterschaft hat es verstanden, ihr altes Wissen um Mathematik und Astrologie, das die Erkenntnisse der Wissenschaften des 21. Jahrhunderts in vielen Bereichen übertrifft, wieder zu erlangen. Außerdem besitzen sie das Wissen und die Errungenschaften des 21. Jahrhunderts. So ist es ihnen gelungen, den Glauben an die alten Götter wieder unter das Volk zu bringen und mit dessen fanatischer Hilfe und ihrer dunklen Magie, die ihnen IX CHEL erneut schenkte, die alten heiligen Stätten, 26 bedeutende an der Zahl, bis in das Jahr 2050 wieder vollständig aufzubauen. Die Maya Mountains sind damit fast unbemerkt zu einem bedeutenden Machtfaktor im Mittelamerika des Jahres 2050 geworden worden. 2044 bekam erstmals der Staat ATZLAN diese Macht zu spüren, als er versuchte, Herrschaft über ganz Mexiko zu erlangen. Dies gelang bis auf die Eroberung Yucatans, wo sich den Truppen ATZLANs eine bemerkenswerte Armee Erwachter erfolgreich widersetzte: Doch kein Elf, kein Zwerg und kein Ork griff dort in den Kampf ein. Vielmehr hatte sich bei Yucatan mit Hilfe der dunklen Magie der Maya-Priester eine große Anzahl viel mächtigerer erwachter Wesen versammelt, darunter schwarze Drachen, deren Anblick das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen, und die die Streitmacht der Atzlan vernichtend schlugen. Eine weitergehende detailliertere Beschreibung des wieder erstarkten Maya-Reichs würde die Grenzen dieses Artikels sprengen. Das Hauptgewicht soll ja vielmehr auf dem "Totenreich des Itzacuans" liegen. Der vorangegangene Abschnitt behandelt den epischen Hintergrund dieses Reiches und ist, so hoffe ich, für die Ausgestaltung des Totenreichs von Itzacuan völlig ausreichend. Wer jedoch mit seiner Spielergruppe auch die Heiligtümer im Hochland von Yucatan erkunden will, sei an dieser Stelle ermuntert, dieses Reich als Vereinigung von Magie, High Tech und alter göttlicher Stätte selbst auszugestalten. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr dem Logbuch diese Entwürfe zukommen lassen würdet. ITZACUAN UND SEIN REICH Itzacuan wurde am 7. Juli 2020 im Tiefland von Yucatan in der heiligen Stätte Izamal als Sohn des Mayapriesters Jose Perril geboren. Da dessen Vater jung gestorben war, gehörte der damals 23-jährige Perril zu den Auserwählten, die in der Nacht vom 23. zum 24. die Vision einer neuen Mayakultur hatten. Als Nachfahre in direkter Linie eines Priesters der heiligen Stätte von Izamal machte sich der junge Student der Physik zusammen mit seiner Frau auf, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Am Golf von Mexiko formierte er mit anderen Auserwählten eine neue hohe Priesterschaft und erlernte das Jahrtausende alte Wissen der Mayas um Mathematik und Astrologie neu. Izamal entwickelte sich mit Hilfe der dunklen Magie IX CHELs und der Technologie des 21. Jahrhunderts schnell von einer verfallenen Ruine zu einer riesigen Stadt, deren leuchtende Mitte die goldene, dem ITZAMNA geweihte Stufenpyramide ist. Während im Glauben und in den religiösen Bauten noch der Geist der Jahrtausende alten Vorfahren zu erkennen war, glich die Stadt In ihrem Aussehen dem futuristischen Stil von Fritz Langs Metropolis. Metropolis - ja, das war IZAMAL mit seinen Industrien, seinen Technologien und 9 Millionen Einwohnern wohl auch. Die Vision einer neuen Maya-Hochkultur war hier wahr geworden. Doch sie hatte die Priester auch ihren Preis gekostet. Der Aufbau IZAMALs war ihnen nur durch die dunkle Magie, die sie zu bestimmten Sternkonstellationen aus den geweihten Stelen aufnahmen, möglich gewesen. Und IX CHELs heilige Energie hatte ihre Körper im Laufe der Zeit wie einen verkohlten, vom Blitz getroffenen Baum ausgebrannt. Perrils Sohn (sein Vater hatte ihm den traditionsreichen Namen ITZACUAN gegeben) war im Zeichen der Priesterschaft seines Vaters zu einem treuen Diener ITZAMNAs geworden. Man hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, daß er eines Tages die Ehre haben würde, das Amt seines Vaters zu übernehmen und ihn zu diesem Zweck in der Mathematik und Astrologie der Mayas unterwiesen. ITZACUAN war von diesen uralten Weisheiten fasziniert und begann als junger Mann im Alter von 21 Jahren Studien besonders auf dem Gebiet der Astrologie. zu betreiben. Bald erwies sich, daß ITZACUANs Augen mit der glühenden Erkenntnis des Sonnengottes ITZAMNAs gesegnet waren. Der junge Gelehrte traf erstaunliche Erkenntnisse, die ihre Krönung im Jahr 2047 mit der Lokalisierung eines bis dahin unbekannten Magiezentrums im Astralraum fanden. Dieses Zentrum, geeignet für die Errichtung einer neuen Stele, die die Macht IX CHELs auf jenes Stück Erde ausweiten würde, befand sich in einem Armutsgebiet im Süden Seattles, United Canadian and American States. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kränkelte der Vater ITZACUANs schon, und eigentlich hätte der Sohn die Priesterehre seines Vaters in IZAMAL übernehmen sollen. Der Angriff der ATZLAN Im Jahre 2044 auf das Gebiet des neuen Maya-Staates auf Yucatan aber bewegte den hohen Rat der Priesterschaft ITZAMNAs, dem Ersuchen ITZACUANs stattzugeben, eine neue heilige Stätte in Seattle errichten zu dürfen. Die Priester erhofften sich dadurch neue Gläubige und die Ausweitung des Machtgebietes der Maya-Götter, so daß man eines Tages die Ketzer aller Staaten in den Sonnenstrahlen ITZAMNAs zu staubiger Asche verbrennen können würde. Als sein Vater 2048 starb, war die Zeit ITZACUANs gekommen. um mit einigen Getreuen nach Seattle zu ziehen, um dort eine Maya Stele und einen Tempel zu errichten. Der hohe Rat stellte ihm genügend Credits. Waffen und andere Mittel sowie einen „Ares Dragon“ - Hubschrauber zur Verfügung. Und ITZACUANs Augen funkelten: Seattle sollte seine Macht zu spüren bekommen... (Die Spielhilfe wird fortgesetzt im Beitrag Im Elend der Puyallup-Barrens.) Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Lars Redeligx Kategorie:Frank Lohmann Kategorie:Roland Röpnack Kategorie:Janny Timm